chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Cooper
Angela June Cooper is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and third child of Coby and Marcela Cooper, and the older twin sister of Clarisse Cooper. She will have the abilities of Ability Resistance, Anatomical Liberation, Visibility Manipulation and Blizzard Production. Appearance Angela will have golden blonde hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. Her hair will naturally wave slightly. As a child, it will be cut framing her face, but when she is older she will grow it to shoulder length. She will also colour it a lighter shade of blonde. Abilities ]]Angela's first ability will be Ability Resistance. She will naturally be able to resist the effects of other abilities to some degree. Abilities such as persuasion, telepathic control and sedation will take longer to work on her, and will often need a greater effort as well. When time is frozen, she will remain able to move for a few seconds before being stopped too. Offensive abilities will take longer to affect her but healing abilities will work more slowly on her too. Sometimes an ability's effect will wear off more quickly than usual, or will stop once the ability's use has ceased even if this would not occur normally. She will never need to consciously activate this resistance. However, she will also never be able to subdue or remove it. Her second ability will be Anatomical Liberation. This ability is reflexive, and it will activate at need, if any body parts are separated from the whole. For example, if her hand was severed, that hand would then be able to move about upon its own. If her head was cut off, it would remain living without the body, and would be able to speak. However, the body parts will not be able to separate on their own, and must be removed normally. There will be an empathic and mental connection between all of the separate body parts, which will help them to find each other, and they could be reattached without leaving a mark. Her third ability will be Visibility Manipulation. Using this ability, Angela will be able to make herself and other people invisible, but she will not be able to prevent perception by other means. She will also be able to make an object invisible, and make something or someone selectively invisible, so that he, she or it can be seen by some selected people, but not by others. Additionally, she will be capable of making people and objects highly visible, so that it would be impossible to miss, overlook or ignore them, She will never need contact to use the ability. Her final ability will be Blizzard Production. The ability can be used to create blizzards. The snowfall will begin immediately when the ability is used, and will be light at first but will quickly intensify. Angela will be able to stop the snow whenever she wants. Normally, the blizzard will fall from the sky as would occur naturally, but a blizzard can also be created indoors. Family & Relationships *Mother - Marcela Cooper *Father - Coby Cooper *Older sister - Delilah Cooper *Older brother - Paul Cooper *Younger sisters - Clarisse and Kay Cooper *Younger brother - Jasper Cooper History & Future Etymology Angela is a Greek name meaning "messenger" or "angel". Her middle name, June, is English and refers to the month. Her surname is English meaning "barrel maker". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters